Alas Olvidadas
by RequiemInRed
Summary: Cuando la guerra contra Arcadia termina, Vaan activa accidentalmente un libro con magia poderosa, regresando siete años en el pasado, con el libro completamente quemado y sin oportunidades de regresar.
1. Capítulo 1

Resumen: Cuando la guerra contra Arcadia termina, Vaan activa accidentalmente un libro con magia poderosa, regresando siete años en el pasado, con el libro completamente quemado y sin oportunidades de regresar.

Advertencias: Poderoso!Vaan, AU, Gen, Viaje de Tiempo, Lenguaje, Violencia, Vaan-Central, Spoilers.

Final Fantasy XII no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Cuerpos de soldados Dalmasquinos y Bhujerbanos cubrían el prado, completamente manchados con el rojo de la sangre y el olor pútrido a muerte. En la lejanía se escuchaban cuervos, que sintiendo la masacre, acechaban en busca de alimento.<em>

_¿Cuándo iba a terminar esto? La guerra ya llevaba cinco años, trayendo solo muerte y dolor. Cinco años en el que Arcadia intentó invadirlos sólo para fallar. Cinco años desde que los Imperiales les declararon la guerra. _

_Vaan realmente deseaba que llegara a su fin, pero él sabía que Arcadia no retrocedería, y él nunca se iba a rendir, por Ashe, a quién juró proteger, y por sus amigos caídos, a quienes sería un insulto el solo considerarlo._

_Por eso el lucharía hasta el fin..._

_... incluso si eso significaba hacerlo todo de nuevo._

Vaan se levantó con sudor en la frente y con la mano a mitad de camino hacia su lanza. Mientras que era frecuente para él tener pesadillas, no era común que sintiera tanta... _determinación_ después de tener un sueño como ese.

Tomando un momento para recomponerse, él se imaginó que diría Ashe si le contara sobre sus sueños. Vaan no pudo evitar soltar un bufido; probablemente se preocuparía como una madre gallina con sus pollitos. Después de la muerte de Fran se había vuelto completamente sobreprotectora con el resto de ellos, y cuando Basch cayó-

Alejando los recuerdos y el dolor en su pecho (el se estaba volviendo mejor, pero la angustia siempre se hacía presente en un momento u otro) Vaan se levantó y se dispuso a cambiar, solo para parar cuando sus ojos se deslizaron hacia un libro encima de su escritorio.

Ese libro lo había encontrado en la Fortaleza de Nalbina cuando expulsaron a los Arcadianos del lugar. Le había llamado la atención porque había tenido una cantidad increíble de guardias vigilando el lugar y varios sellos con magia poderosa y letal protegiendo la habitación.

Aunque él no sabía de que se trataba en ese momento, Vaan sabía que era algo importante para tal protección, pero ellos habían estado en medio de una guerra e intentando retomar el castillo, así que dejando de lado su curiosidad él continuó con su misión. Horas después, cuando la Fortaleza de Nalbina pertenecía nuevamente a Dalmasca, Vaan se permitió explorar los sellos que restringían la entrada.

Tras varias noches en vela, una cada vez más preocupada Ashe y varios viajes a la biblioteca, Vaan pudo acceder a la habitación. Lo que encontró ahí no era nada de otro mundo; habían varios estantes de libros y mesas llenas de hojas con cálculos y libros abiertos. Lo que le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fue una mesa en medio de la habitación con un simple libro en su superficie.

Tras ojearlo por primera vez, él no pudo ocultar su incredulidad. El libro contenía magia espacio-temporal y magia esotérica combinada, lo que es más, el no podía entender un cuarto de las ecuaciones que mostraba, y él había sido enseñado magia por _Fran_.

Por supuesto, Vaan pasó a estudiar el libro rigurosamente. Ashe, quien no era experta en magia pero sabía lo suficiente para entender lo complejo que era, le permitió acceso a las secciones restringidas de la biblioteca y a veces, cuando estaba libre de sus deberes como reina o de los consejos de guerra, le daba una mano. Fran le había ayudado mucho a entenderlo, aunque ella también tuviera dificultades en comprenderlo, y hubo incluso una vez en que Balthier ayudó, pero por supuesto no sin antes gastarle varias bromas y con la inclusión de comentarios sarcásticos. Eso fue antes de que Balthier-

Agarrando el libro bruscamente, Vaan empezó a hojear las últimas páginas que contenían una serie de gráficos y dibujos. Le había tomado cuatro años de estudios continuos para poder descifrarlo, y ahora sólo le faltaba unas paginas para poder entenderlo completamente. A lo largo del tiempo, Vaan había empezado a tener ciertas sospechas sobre la magia que contenía, y ahora, si lo que creía que decía era cierto, entonces...

Suspirando, Vaan dejó el libro nuevamente en el escritorio. Ese día había una reunión con varios representantes de las distintas regiones para discutir el término de la guerra; habiendo finalizado hace tres meses todavía quedaba mucho que hacer. En esas situaciones Vaan no pudo evitar mirar con simpatía a Ashe, ella ya tenía las manos llenas con las reconstrucciones del Reino, los tratados de paz con el nuevo rey de Arcadia (Larsa), la infestación de monstruos y la continua decadencia de agua y alimentos; sumándole las exigencias de las otras razas no le hacía la vida más fácil.

Por supuesto, él ayudaba en lo que podía, habiendo sido un general en la guerra y derrotando a Vayne, por no hablar de su gran parecido con el príncipe Rasler, hacía que la mitad de la población lo mirara con adoración.

Vaan lo odiaba. Él no era un héroe o una figura a la que admirar, no fue solo su esfuerzo quien derroto al líder de los arcadianos, ni tampoco hubiera logrado la mitad de lo que hizo si no fuera por las hazañas de los demás en la compañía que ayudo a Ashe. Salir vivo de una guerra mientras que más de la mitad de los Dalmasquinos no lo hizo, no era algo de lo que pudiera enorgullecerse.

Y ahora tenía que ir a una reunión donde los líderes y nobles se fijarían en cada gesto o cada palabra que decía, sin duda alguna para buscar un error y hacerlo caer. Vaan hubiera parado de ir a esas reuniones si no fuera por Ashe, quien nunca le pidió que fuera pero que parecía aliviada cada vez que aparecía.

Lanzando una última mirada anhelante al libro, el se dio vuelta hacia la ropa que poseía, buscando la más apta para esa reunión. Él no quería darles una razón para criticarlo, muchas gracias.

* * *

><p>Con un elegante movimiento, Vaan calló de espaldas en su cama, sin molestarse en sacarse las botas o desabrocharse la camisa. Exhausto no empezaba a describir como se sentía.<p>

Las exigencias de las Vieras, la indiferencia de los Garif, los manerismos brutales de los Bak-namus, la codicia de los Seeq, la ingenuidad de los Moguri, la violencia de los Urutan Yensa y el desdén de los Humes hicieron de esa noche un infierno. El único consuelo fueron los Bangaa, que veían todo con un cierto aire de resignada exasperación.

No hace falta decir, Ashe parecía a punto de cometer una masacre, pero en privado por supuesto. Cuando él llego, ya habían estado en una discusión sobre la Selva de Golmore; Jote no quería a nadie en el bosque, mientras que el representante de Bur-Omisais quería libre acceso como pasaje hacia Dalmasca. La discusión solo se acaloró desde ese punto.

Tras varias mediaciones, cortesía de Ashe, y varias apaciguaciones cuando casi llegan a los puños, cortesía de Vaan, llegaron a un acuerdo. Como el Bosque Encantado era demasiado peligroso para transitar por ahí, y las aeronaves eran un recurso muy difícil de conseguir, las Vieras permitirían acceso al bosque, pero si algún hume, Seeq, Bangaa o cualquier raza se adentraba en sus profundidades, entonces esa persona estaría a merced de su raza.

Cuando Jote había propuesto eso y los humes habían hecho algunas objeciones sin ninguna intención real, Vaan no pudo evitar pensar como habían cambiado a través de la guerra. Sólo tres años atrás, alguien hubiera propuesto eso mismo, lo más seguro es que habrían terminado con varias flechas apuntando a su cabeza.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero se evaporó antes de que pudiera formarse completamente. La guerra había afectado a todas las razas, y no había nadie que no hubiera perdido a un ser querido en medio de ella. A veces Vaan no podía evitar preguntar como sería el mundo si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Su mirada, por segunda vez en ese día, se deslizó hacia el libro. Tal vez, sólo tal vez...

Levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia el escritorio se detuvo a dos pasos de distancia, un presentimiento abrumador invadiendo su pecho. Normalmente Vaan hubiera obedecido sin dudar a sus instintos (le había salvado la vida más veces de lo que podía contar), pero ahora no había peligro mortal, él estaba seguro de eso, y además el quería- _tenía _que saber si el libro era lo que creía. Así que endureciendo su determinación, se sentó en el escritorio, abrió el libro y se puso a descifrar el último diagrama.

Cada vez más ansioso y con creciente resignación a medida que iba transcribiendo los resultados, Vaan se quedó inmóvil cuando el significado había quedado claro. Después de unos minutos, cuando la realidad finalmente se registró en su mente, lo primero que hizo fue avisar a Ashe... o intentar al menos.

Cuando Vaan se levantó, nunca imaginó que el libro, en ese momento de todos los tiempos, se activara y lo drenara completamente de magia.

Con una expresión que claramente decía 'Oh, mierda', Vaan fue envuelto en el círculo mágico y sintió que su conciencia lo abandonaba, llevándoselo lejos de la Ivalice que él conocía.

* * *

><p>Levantándose con una jaqueca no era una extraña ocurrencia para Vaan. A través de los años había pasado por varios métodos para quedar inconsciente, siendo drogado y golpeado unas pocas. Lo que era extraño, sin embargo, era que tuviera tan poca magia; sus reservas eran tan grandes que un hechizo Sanctus no le hacía ni cosquillas.<p>

Con un horrible presentimiento en el estómago Vaan intentó levantarse, sólo para descubrir que estaba tan agotado que sólo levantar una mano le costaba gran esfuerzo, lo que no hizo mucho para apaciguar su creciente inquietud.

Retrocediendo a lo último que recordaba, él resistió un gemido cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había pasado. Una parte de él se preguntó por qué se activó en ese momento, pero suponía que había un momento y un lugar para todo.

Vaan empezó a incorporarse tentativamente y cuando parecía que las fuerzas le habían regresado un poco. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar alrededor, haciendo una doble-toma y casi teniendo un ataque al corazón cuando se dio cuenta en _dónde_ se encontraba.

Estaba ni más ni menos que en Nabudis, la capital de los muertos en toda su gloria. Lanzando una selección de coloridos insultos cuando un Hechicero salió del suelo, Vaan hizo un ademán hacia su lanza solo para encontrar... nada.

Lanzando otra ronda de maldiciones al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un ataque y empezaba a recitar los versos para lanzar Piro, Vaan no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué tenía tan mala suerte. Realmente, cual eran las posibilidades de activar un libro que te envía a otro lugar, encontrarse en el centro de Nabudis con extremadamente pequeñas reservas de magia, sin ningún arma y vérselas con un Hechizero todo en un día? Aparentemente no era cero.

Después de otro débil Piro y varios golpes con su puño, Vaan observó como el zombie caía muerto (no es que estuviera vivo en primer lugar) y se preguntó si ese monstruo solía tener familia y si sufrieron el mismo destino. Era triste pensar que una ciudad parecida a Dalmasca, llena de vida y acogedora por lo que había oído, fuera destruida sin dejar rastro con sólo muertos vivientes habitando en él.

Alejando esos pensamientos, empezó a analizar lo que trajo consigo y en qué lugar exacto se encontraba. Urgando sus bolsillos encontró un poco de guil, una brújula eólica, una moneda antigua, una pluma negra y una pequeña daga. Fantástico.

Suspirando, Vaan guardó la moneda cuidadosamente, para él era especial después de todo. El guil, la brújula y la pluma negra las guardo en otro bolsillo, teniendo la certeza de que más tarde las necesitaría, pero se permitió un momento para lamentar la pérdida de su Zodiac: su lanza lo había salvado de las situaciones más desfavorables. La daga la colgó en su cinturón, y mientras que no servía para pelear, le resultaba increíblemente útil para cortar cuerdas o abrir frutos.

Mirando las paredes, una sensación de olvido y de silencio llenó del castillo, tan omnipresente que sintió escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Estando absorto Vaan chocó sus pies con algo, e incluso antes de que su mente podría ponerese al corriente, se encontró dando una voltereta por el suelo, levantando las manos para lanzar otro hechizo y con el canto en la punta de la lengua; solo para parar en seco cuando no encontró monstruo alguno.

Gimiendo en exasperación, Vaan se acercó para observar mejor al culpable de su reacción sólo para encontrar... un libro completamente quemado. Con una mezcla de incredulidad y horror, Vaan limpió con cuidado la tapa en busca de una señal indicando que no era lo que creía que era. El símbolo de magia espacio-temporal y el de magia esotérica le devolvieron la mirada.

Un momento, acaso él no había lanzado una magia Piro cuando ese Hechicero lo atacó...?

... hoy definitivamente no era su día.

* * *

><p>Vaan se encontraba en un estado de absoluto cansancio. Después de muchas horas de lucha y de varios Tenues lanzados, finalmente había salido al Bosque de Salika dónde los monstruos eran menos fuertes y más dóciles; y a pesar de la creciente irritación que sentía, él continuó con su viaje hacia el Arrabal de Nalbina.<p>

Él tenía que saber. Saber si cuando esa magia se activó, algo salió mal y lo transportó de lugar y no de tiempo como había leído. O tal vez había descifrado mal el diagrama y lo malentendió todo.

Tal vez, pero incluso si Vaan había sido enseñado a engañar y redirigir conversaciones por Balthier (bajo la desaprobadora mirada de Basch) él no tenía un hábito de mentirse a sí mismo. Así que el podía decirse libremente que las posibilidades de estar en el pasado eran demasiado altas, y que Nabudis no estaba destruida porque seguía en su tiempo, sino porque el había regresado a un punto posterior de su destrucción.

Pero él estaba sacando conclusiones y esperaría a llegar al Arrabal para; o maldecir a cada ser viviente pisando Ivalice, o abrazar a Ashe y pedirle que nunca más lo dejara solo con libros potencialmente catastróficos.

Absorto en sus pensamientos y descansando un poco, Vaan le dio unas palmaditas a una Liebre de la Suerte que iba pasando por ahí; los monstruos en Salika eran sumamente dóciles y amistosos, pero si uno intentaba atacarlos era mejor tener la fuerza suficiente para respaldarlo. Sin contar, por supuesto, a los Reyes Molbol y las Calabazas, que atacaban sin previo aviso y sin provocación.

La liebre en cuestión dió un sonido placentero y lo miró con ojos de cachorrito, claramente pidiendo más caricias. Vaan lo observó con clara diversión, pero hizo como pedido y le pasó la mano por la mata de pelo blanco. Normalmente, a pesar de ser pasivos, las Liebres de la Suerte eran más cautelosas y desconfiadas, pero claramente habían excepciones. Mirándola atentamente, Vaan llegó a la conclusión de que era un macho joven, a juzgar por la forma de las orejas y la pequeñez de su cuerpo.

Un gruñido sacó a ambos de la tranquilidad en que se habían instalado. Girando y con un ya formado Sanctus en su mano (ya había recuperado un cuarto de sus reservas mágicas) Vaan se encontró cara a cara con un Bak-Namu. El líder; si la ornamentación en su cabeza y sobre su mascara de oxigeno eran alguna indicación.

Un tenso silencio descendió sobre el claro, Vaan canceló el hechizo y bajó la mano un poco, pero todavía estaba en guardia, observando al Bak-Namu que no dió ninguna indicación de atacar o de irse.

Un 'chirp' hizo que ambos miraran hacia la liebre, que parecía tranquila y completamente ignorante de la situación (Vaan no se engañaba, las Liebres de la Suerte podían parecer inofensivas, pero eran expertas en leer el estado de ánimo). Recordando sus modales y la cultura de los Bak-Namus, Vaan hizo un gesto de mano para ofrecer un saludo y un reconocimiento. No respeto, porque para él sólo habían unas pocas personas a las cuales les reservaba ese sentimiento.

Algo cambió repentinamente en el líder, la pequeña tensión que quedaba desapareciendo completamente. Devolviendo el gesto, se giró hacia el bosque y desapareció en sus profundidades con velocidad inhumana, dejando a un desconcertado y confuso Vaan atrás.

Otro 'chirp' y un suave tirón en sus pantalones le hizo mirar nuevamente hacia la liebre, que parecía anhelante de la atención. Soltando un suave resoplido, Vaan se puso de rodillas y le rasco detrás de las orejas, sacando varios sonidos placenteros de la criatura.

Tal vez él podría quedarse a descansar unos minutos más, le quedaba un viaje de la mitad del Bosque de Salika y todo el Monte Mosfora después de todo. Observando el cielo, Vaan calculó tres, casi cuatro horas más hasta el anochecer, y a juzgar por todo el recorrido que le quedaba él estaba seguro que llegaría al Arrabal de Nalbina al mediodía del día siguiente, si paraba a descansar sólo unos momentos.

Dormir no era un problema: estando en medio de una guerra, teniendo misiones y campañas que duraban días y donde un sólo descuido garantizaba tu muerte, pelear contra el sueño era cosa común, al igual que el hambre y la sed. Eso no quería decir, por supuesto, que no lo hiciera irritable.

Sentándose en una roca cercana y riendo un poco cuando la liebre saltó a su regazo, su mente vagó hacia el reciente encuentro con el Bak-Namu. Un Bak-Namu no atacando a un Hume que invadió su territorio era una extraña ocurrencia, que un _líder_ de esa raza salga a recibirlo es inaudito.

También estaban los otros Bak-Namus, o la carencia de ellos. En todo su recorrido de Nabudis y parte de Salika no se había topado con ninguno, y aunque le pareció raro, lo atribuyó a la sorprendente cantidad de monstruos que había en esos lugares. Pero quizás era por otro motivo, ¿tal vez lo observaban? Fuese cual fuese la razón, Vaan no tenía modo de saber, a menos, claro, que los mismos Bak-Namus le expliquen, lo cual era altamente improbable.

Dejando la liebre en el suelo, Van estiró sus músculos y se preparó para una larga caminata; ya era hora de seguir el viaje.

* * *

><p>Cuando Vaan había acariciado una Liebre de la Suerte al azar no había pensado que esa misma liebre seguiría todos sus pasos como una sombra. Resistiendo la tentación de golpearse la frente, intentó por vigésima vez echar a la pequeña liebre hacia el Bosque de Salika al mismo tiempo que lo evitaba mirar a sus ojos. Vaan estaba cien por ciento seguro que ojos de cachorrito le devolverían la mirada.<p>

Ahora mismo se encontraban en el puente que dividía el bosque y los Montes Mosfora; Vaan no se había dado cuenta del malvado plan del pequeño monstruo hasta que había dado unos pasos hacia los montes y la liebre lo había seguido con total y completa confianza.

Lo cierto es que incluso si, _si_ llegase a considerar llevarlo con él, todavía quedaba el problema de monstruos, alimentos y agua.

...aunque pensándolo bien, Vaan podría encargarse de los monstruos perfectamente bien incluso si estaba protegiendo a alguien más, el alimento lo podría buscar la liebre misma e incluso Vaan podría conseguir verduras gysahl, y en cuanto al agua, los Montes Mosfora estaban llenos de manantiales- Nonono, completamente no, él no llevaría un monstruo por toda Ivalice, el tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para cuidarlo.

Un lastimoso 'chirp' alcanzó sus oidos e instintivamente sus ojos se deslizaron hacia unos extremadamente acuosos ojos de cachorrito, destrozando todas las excusas y objeciones que tan cuidadosamente había erigido.

Genial, un veterano de guerra y la persona culpable de derrotar el líder de los arcadianos sucumbiendo a una liebre. Simplemente genial.

Suspirando resignadamente, Vaan se arrodilló dándole una caricia y ofreciendo sus brazos para cargarlo. La liebre, claramente dándose cuenta de las intenciones de su nuevo compañero, saltó en completa felicidad, aterrizando suavemente en su hombro izquierdo. Murmurando de cómo 'le dan una mano y se toman todo el brazo', Van se irgió y empezó a retomar su viaje, teniendo cuidado de no dejarla caer.

"Si vamos a viajar juntos supongo que tendré que nombrarte, que tal... Ermi?" Un chillido indignado provino de la liebre, dirigiendo acusadores ojos a él.

"Está bien, mal intento. Entonces quizá pueda ser... Arial." Sin molestarse con protestas, el pequeño monstruo empezó a picotear su pelo.

"...Randi?" La liebre tiró las puntas del pelo con todas sus fuerzas, casi arrancándole un mechón, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un 'chirp' incrédulo.

"Ouch! Está bien! Está bien! Entonces será... umm... " Quebrando su cerebro en busca de un nombre adecuado y bajo la estricta mirada de su acompañante, Vaan lamentó su falta de originalidad en esa área. Hubo una vez en que intentó nombrar un chocobo sólo para terminar con varias mordidas en las manos; ese incidente incluyó sonrisas divertidas de Basch y Fran, risas-no-tan-ocultas cortesía de Ashe, Larsa y Penelo, y finalmente carcajadas histéricas provenientes de Balthier.

Sonriendo un poco a la memoria, pero con una creciente angustia con los recuerdos de sus amigos, Vaan aplastó todo sentimiento concentrándose una vez más en la tarea entre manos.

Mirando la suave y blanca cola una imagen apareció en su mente.

"Nuvem" El nombre salió antes de que pudiera censurarlo, y dirigiendo temerosas miradas a su pelo, se preguntó porqué no sentía ninguna repercusión. Ansiosamente, Vaan giró el cuello para mirar, encontrando un tranquilo y feliz 'Nuvem' que rebotaba apaciblemente.

Parpadeando con cierta sorpresa, Vaan suponía que no debía comentar el significado de esa palabra, sus instintos le decían que obtendría una reacción violenta si se enteraba de que quería decir nube.

Ocultando una sonrisa y con el problema finalmente resuelto ,Vaan aumentó el paso; el cielo estaba oscureciendo y el sabía por experiencia propia que de noche los monstruos se volvían más violentos y osados.

Como si invocado por su pensamiento, una bandada de Carroñeros apareció entre los riscos de la montaña, fijando sus miradas en la aparentemente fácil presa. Con un hechizo Aero empezando a formarse en la punta de sus dedos, Vaan dudó un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Nuvem seguía en su hombro; pero ese problema se resolvió cuando con un salto la pequeña liebre se escondió detrás de unos peñascos, sentándose a esperar que la pelea terminara.

Realmente, Vaan no sabía si sentirse aliviado de que Nuvem no se lastimaría, o de si ofenderse cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo ayudaría en nada.

Con un resoplido, su atención se centró totalmente en los Carroñeros. Mientras que podría derrotarlos fácilmente, subestimar a un enemigo era una buena forma de salir herido gravemente, así que recitando unos versos para aumentar la potencia del Aero, Vaan empezó a formar Coraza y Escudo alrededor de él y de Nuvem al mismo tiempo.

Esquivando con facilidad la emboscada de un Carroñero y levantando la mano en el mismo momento, liberó el hechizo matando instantáneamente a los cuatro monstruos, que aterrizaron en la roca con un sonido seco.

Permitiendo que su cuerpo se relaje, Vaan giró justo a tiempo para recibir entre sus brazos una pequeña bola blanca. No sabiendo si gemir en exasperación o reír como loco cuando Nuvem empezó a hacer una extraña danza de felicidad, Vaan simplemente se decidió en darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>En la mañana de su segundo día desde el incidente con el libro, Vaan se encontraba en el paraje de los manantiales, en el centro de los Montes Mosfora; sin embargo, a diferencia de las anteriores veces en las que había estado en ese lugar, no habían caravanas, mercaderes ni viajeros.<p>

Con un sabor amargo en la boca, Vaan se irguió buscando cualquier señal que indicara un constante paso hacia las Costas de Fon. No encontró ninguna.

Al no haber nadie se dirigió a las ermitas en busca de agua, encontrando solo una en funcionamiento. Dejando a Nuvem tomando agua, Vaan dio un tranquilo paseo por el lugar, aprovechando la presencia del cristal que alejaba a cualquier monstruo hostil.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Vaan enterró todas las preguntas del porqué no había nadie; pronto llegaría a Nalbina y obtendría sus respuestas. Jugueteando con la moneda, Vaan miró las extrañas formas de las montañas: no importa cuantas veces las había visitado anteriormente siempre le habían parecido increíbles.

Un frenético y conocido 'chirp' lo sacó de la ensoñación en que se encontraba, y más rápido de lo que habría creído posible se descubrió a sí mismo al lado de la ermita. Lo que encontró fue un empapado Nuvem que tiritaba incontrolablemente, obviamente indicando el chapuzón accidental que se había dado.

A la vista de Vaan saltó hacia él en miedo y frío, intentando calentarse con la ropa. Conteniendo las risas que amenazaban con salir, Vaan se preguntó si después de esto Nuvem se bañaría alguna vez. Probablemente no.

Negando con la cabeza en diversión, Vaan guardó la moneda que todavía tenía en la mano y se levantó envolviendo con los brazos a su compañero. Lo hubiera abrigado con una chaqueta si tuviera alguna, pero solo tenía la camisa con la que había ido a la reunión.

Poniéndose cómodo con el cargamento en sus manos, y preparándose por si algún monstruo los atacaba, Vaan continuó con su camino. Había una sensación pesada en su estómago que solo aumentaba a medida que iba avanzando, pero lo eliminó pensando en lo que haría con Nuvem una vez que llegaran.

Tal vez podría convencer a alguien para tomar cuidado de él, pero de alguna manera dudaba que Nuvem se iría por las buenas, por no hablar de que Vaan se había comprometido a cuidarlo. Si era así, podría preguntarle al Moguri que cuidaba chocobos si las liebres comían verduras gysahl y si necesitaban algún cuidado especial.

Derrotando varios Lobos Warg y Carroñeros en su camino (algunas veces Nuvem se dignaba a lanzar algunos hechizos en ayuda), Vaan notó un gradual cambio en el paisaje. Las rocas y piedras que había visto en todo el Monte Mosfora empezaron a reemplazarse con arena fina y amarillenta, indicando la cercanía del Arrabal de Nalbina. Su predicción fue correcta: llegaron al mediodía.

Parando en seco cuando se podía ver una parte de los edificios, Vaan tuvo la intuición de que era una muy mala idea entrar en ese momento. No sabiendo que hacer e intentando recordar el motivo de su inquietud, Vaan se ocultó detrás de una roca, lanzando un hechizo Tenue cuando unas personas se acercaron. Tal vez sería mejor caminar un poco más y llegar a Dalmasca-

Repentinamente golpeándose la frente, Vaan estaba _muy _contento de que no había entrado a Nalbina. Desde que cumplió los veintidós , todas las personas que no lo conocían lo habían confundido con el fallecido príncipe Rasler, provocando malentendidos y reacciones que no estaba ansioso de volver a ver. Era una estupidez, la verdad, mientras que era cierto que se parecía un poco, su tono de piel era más oscuro y todos quienes habían conocido a Rasler nunca lo confundieron (o al menos dos veces). Vaan le echó la culpa al corte de pelo.

Si los ciudadanos lo veían, en Nalbina o en Dalmasca, probablemente crearía una gran conmoción que no quería, mucho peor _si_ estaba en el pasado. Teniendo a los Imperiales interesados era una muy mala idea.

Mordiéndose el labio y fortaleciendo el Tenue en él y Nuvem, Vaan tuvo la idea de disfrazarse. El problema era, Vaan nunca se había disfrazado antes, en la guerra nunca lo necesitó porque, bueno, todos estaban más preocupados en mantenerse vivos que fijarse en apariencias.

Sopesando los pros y contras de entrar en la ciudad con solo el Tenue hechizo, una conmoción empezó a formarse alrededor de la entrada. Curiosidad ganó sobre precaución, y levantándose todavía con Nuvem en brazos, Vaan se acercó pasando por zonas de matas incluso si era invisible.

"¡¿Me estás desafiando, ehh?!" La voz de un hombre alcanzó sus oídos, y a juzgar por el sonido metálico, Vaan supo que era un Imperial.

"¡No!, yo s-solo estaba pi-pidiendole que porfavor pagara s-sus compras" Esta vez era una voz más temerosa y más grave, un Seeq, y si lo que supone era cierto, era un mercader.

"¡¿Pagar?! ¡¿Una rata inmunda como tú pidiéndome que pague?! ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!"

"P-pero tengo que c-comprar medicinas para mi hija!"

"¡Ha! Deberías estar agradecido que nosotros estemos aquí para proteger sabandijas como tú. Lo menos que podrías hacer es donar materiales." La voz de un segundo Imperial se unió a la 'discusión'.

Vaan se acercó un poco más, viendo claramente lo que pasaba. Una gran cantidad de personas se habían reunido alrededor, observando con claro disgusto a los soldados, pero con miedo a intervenir. Habían unos pocos que intentaban disuadir al desesperado Seeq de seguir discutiendo, y habían otros que murmuraban insultos a los Imperiales, pero ninguno hacía más que eso.

Los soldados, por otra parte, tenían una expresión de desdén en sus rostros, el de la derecha teniendo la mano llena con pociones y colirios. Suprimiendo su amargura a la injusticia y su miedo a lo que la situación significaba, Vaan se forzó a permanecer quieto y seguir observando.

"P-pero-" Intentando seguir discutiendo, el mercader fue abruptamente interrumpido.

"Espero que no estés insinuando nada, _Seeq_, la insubordinación se paga caro" El segundo Imperial avanzó amenazadoramente hacia el asustado mercader, solo para parar cuando un Hume joven se adelantó de entre la multitud.

"P-por favor perdónelo, él está en un aprieto muy grande como usted verá, pero no tenía intenciones de insultarlo s-señor" Claramente preguntándose que demonios estaba haciendo, el joven intentó mantenerse tranquilo frente a los dos soldados.

"Tsk, mientras que ese _Seeq_ no de más problemas"

"Esta fortaleza ya no les pertenece, si alguno de ustedes intenta algo entonces serán juzgados por las leyes de Arcadia. Harían bien en recordarlo"

Mirando por última vez la multitud, ambos soldados se marcharon del lugar dejando solo odio e indignación atrás. La mayoría de las personas se dispersaron después de eso, pero algunas quedaron para consolar al ahora quebrado Seeq.

Nuvem, que había permanecido extrañamente quieto, empezó a rebotar suavemente en los brazos de Vaan como si supiera que necesitaba el contacto. Vaan por otra parte, sólo sentía un distanciado sentido de realidad, y aunque él lo había sabido desde el principio, todavía había tenido esperanzas de que solo fuera una fantasía. Pero las últimas palabras del soldado imperial lo habían confirmado.

Vaan estaba de regreso.

* * *

><p>Después de un ataque de pánico, varias rocas destruidas y una variada selección de insultos hacia los Ocurios, Vaan sentía mucha confusión. Por una parte, la esperanza de poder salvar a sus amigos hacía todo más fácil de llevar, e incluso si todavía estaba a tiempo podría salvar a <em>Reks<em>. Por la otra, los recuerdos de Ashe y todo lo que dejó atrás, que sin duda dejaron de existir, lo sometía a una angustia abrumadora.

Vaan, sin embargo, nunca fue uno de sentarse a sentir auto-compasión. Se le presentó una oportunidad, así que ¿Por qué no?

Con renovada determinación, Vaan se infiltró en la ciudad con una preocupante facilidad que le hizo preguntarse si realmente tenían alguna vigilancia. O tal vez sólo eran negligentes.

Con un Tenue hechizo firmemente en su lugar, Vaan se adentró en el bazar, sacando una capa con capucha negra de un puesto de ropa y dejando la cantidad requerida de dinero. Cuando Vaan lo vistió se permitió cancelar el hechizo, pero no sin antes de ocultarse en un callejón, claro.

Parecía alguien sospechoso vestido así, él lo admitía, pero no era resaltante y ocultaba su cara perfectamente bien. Además mantendría alejadas a las personas, lo que sólo era un plus. Lo único que realmente podría llamar la atención era-

"¡Chirp , Chirp!"

-una Liebre de la Suerte que rebotaba exitablemente por todos los puestos de comida.

Haciendo una cuenta regresiva desde diez- no, veinte (Nuvem acababa de comer unas frutas) Vaan atrapó a la liebre con un brazo, mientras que con el otro dejó unas monedas para pagar lo que se comió. Ignorando la mirada divertida del tendero, Vaan sujetó con firmeza a Nuvem y se empezó a alejar de la zona, no queriendo llamar la atención de los Imperiales.

Paseando de puesto en puesto y procurando mantener una mano de hierro en su compañero, al mismo tiempo que mantenía un ojo en cualquier soldado que se acercaba, Vaan compró varias cosas. Guiles tenía de sobra, con todos los monstruos que había derrotado en el camino, más los cofres que encontró y el dinero que había traído consigo.

Lo primero que consiguió fue una mochila para colgar en un hombro, en el que metió todas las Ultrapociones, Éters, y pociones de estados alterados que tenía, más los guiles, la brújula eólica y la pluma negra que llevaba de antes. También compró verduras Gysahls cuando averiguó que Nuvem podía comerlas. Botellas de agua y unos bizcochos también fueron a la bolsa.

Vaan pasó a ojear los libros en varias tiendas mágicas, pero no tenían ninguno que no supiera, igual que los libros de técnicas. En la armería, sin embargo, Vaan pasó mucho tiempo intentando elegir un arma que le fuera cómoda, cuidadosamente ignorando la visible molestia del tendero. Después de alguna consideración, compró una decente espada llamada Sable Gélido, que no era de sus gustos pero que podría usar por ahora. Ése junto con un Arco de Piedra y varias flechas de bambú fueron sus compras en cuanto a armas.

Sin mirar ninguna armadura, sabiendo que solo serían un estorbo a su velocidad, Vaan pasó a observar accesorios, pensando en comprarle uno a Nuvem. No encontrando ninguno que le sirviera, Vaan finalmente decidió atar su Cinta al cuello de su compañero; el ya no lo necesitaba como antes.

No poseía ningún problema con ropa, suponía, teniendo todavía la camisa, botas de combate y pantalones de cuero negro que había usado en la reunión. Eran de buena calidad y duraderos, aunque si lo pensaba un poco se parecía a un noble.

Haciendo una expresión de desdén a la imagen que su último pensamiento evocó, Vaan se sentó en unos escalones (quién hubiera dicho que comprar fuera tan agotador) y revisó lo conseguido, haciendo una lista mental de lo que le faltaba y teniendo cuidado de que sean solo cosas útiles y no perecederas, a la vez que contaba el guil que le quedaba.

Finalmente quitándose los guantes y sacando la pequeña daga que colgaba de su cinturón negro, atravesó a la mitad una fruta que había comprado y le entregó una parte a Nuvem, quien lo comió felizmente. Dándole un mordisco a su mitad, Vaan observó todos los Bangaa y Seeq que habían y que trabajaban como obreros, siendo dados las tareas más pesadas sólo por ser de otras razas. También observó los Imperiales que se dedicaban a holgazanear y amenazar a los ciudadanos.

"Es indignante ¿no es así?" Mirando a su izquierda, Vaan observó como el joven que antes había hablado por el Seeq se sentaba a su lado. Un poco sorprendido de que le hablaran, sólo asintió en acuerdo.

"Me imagino que no eres de aquí" Continuó con una mirada a sus armas, y luego a la capa que le cubría el rostro, solo para regresar la vista a la plaza."No te preocupes, aquí vienen muchos viajeros, pero todos se van en cuanto ven la cantidad de Imperiales que hay"

"No los culpo, de verdad, incluso yo me iría si tuviera los medios" Añadió con una mirada de amargura.

"¿Debo suponer que no sólo los Seeq y Bangaa son... intimidados?" Vaan preguntó, su mirada también regresando a la plaza.

"Mmm, hay también la ocasional persona que ponen a trabajar, pero mayoritariamente sólo las otras razas trabajan en la construcción pesada. A nosotros, los Humes, nos quitan la mercancía y nuestras propieda-"

"¡Siloh!" La repentina exclamación hizo que ambos se giraran hacia la voz. El joven, al ver quien hablaba, adquirió una expresión molesta, claramente reconociendola.

"¿Si, Ricia?" 'Ricia', miró por un momento a Vaan pero luego volvió nuevamente la mirada a 'Siloh', lanzandole una mirada de reproche.

"¡No hables de esas cosas en voz alta, idiota! ¿Que pasaría si algún Imperial te escuchara?" Dijo bajando la voz y mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor.

Lanzando un resoplido y no retrocediendo cuando 'Ricia' lo miró intensamente, 'Siloh' rodó los ojos en exasperación.

"Nadie va a escuchar, Ricia, todos están holgazaneando o demasiado ebrios para darse cuenta de algo-"

"Eso es lo que dijo ese viajero para luego 'desaparecer' misteriosamente. Obviamente, algún Arcadiano lo ha escuchado y lo envió a las mazmorras como castigo."

"Si claro, pero él prácticamente lo andaba gritando a los cuatro vientos, a diferencia mía."

"¿A, sí?" Dijo Ricia, poniendo las manos en su cintura."Entonces qué es eso de que enfrentaste a _dos_ Imperiales en el mediodía?"

"B-bueno, eso era porque-"

"Porque nunca pasas la oportunidad de desafiarlos, y tontamente debo decir. ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que dejes de ser tan imprudente?"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Pero ellos estaban amenazando a Bilbs de llevarlo a las mazmorras y no podía sólo ver!" Dijo Siloh con cierto aire ofendido e indignado.

La respuesta que Ricia iba a dar quedó olvidada cuando un somnoliento 'chirp' llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que sus miradas se movieran hacia Nuvem, quien estaba acurrucado cómodamente en el regazo de Vaan.

"¿Acaso has estado en el Bosque de Salika? Esas liebres solo se encuentran allá, y aunque no atacan a los viajeros, tampoco he visto uno domesticado" Dijo Siloh, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

"No me di cuenta de lo que quería hasta que me siguió a las montañas" Vaan respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Mmm, que extraño... Oh, por cierto yo soy Ricia, como seguro te habrás enterado" Ricia parecía repentinamente avergonzada de haber discutido enfrente de un extraño.

"Y este es Siloh, el estúpido de mi hermano" Ignorando el '¡Hey!' que esa presentación obtuvo, Ricia miró expectantemente a Vaan. Tomado con la guardia baja, Vaan dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Zodiac... un placer conocerte" Pateándose mentalmente por elegir el nombre de su antigua lanza, 'Zodiac' devolvió la mirada con la calma de alguien que decía la verdad, la absoluta verdad y toda la verdad. Nunca había estado más agradecido del entrenamiento que Balthier le dió.

Dándole una sonrisa, Ricia parecía completamente ignorante de la metida de pata, pero luego se congelo como si recordara algo, volviéndose para mirar intensamente a su hermano.

"¡Siloh! ¡¿Has hecho los encargos que te di esta mañana?!" Siloh, que había estado observando el intercambio tranquilamente, adquirió una expresión que daba una clara respuesta a la pregunta.

Bajo la amenazadora mirada de su hermana, y tras un rápido saludo en su dirección, Siloh desapareció entre la multitudes del Bazar. Con una mirada de largo sufrimiento, Ricia se volvió nuevamente hacia 'Zodiac'.

"Perdona a mi hermano, tiene la cabeza entre las nubes pero no es mala persona" Con un preocupado suspiro, Ricia lanzó una última mirada hacia el Bazar.

"Observé como defendió a ese Seeq y debo decir que no son muchos los que se atreven a hacer algo así." Era verdad, mientras que todos parecían odiar a los Imperiales, ninguno los enfrentó. Por supuesto, él entendió perfectamente que siendo sólo unos civiles no tenían mucha pelea que dar. Él había pasado por lo mismo después de todo.

"No es que no nos opongamos, pero no podemos hacer mucho en esas situaciones. Nos aniquilarían en un momento." 'Zodiac' observó la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecían a la mención de los Imperiales, como todos los ciudadanos durante la guerra.

"No todas las luchas se hacen con espadas ¿sabes? Siempre hay una manera, no importa cuan pequeña" Con esas últimas palabras, 'Zodiac' y Ricia intercambiaron despedidas, ambos teniendo muchas cosas que hacer.

Acomodando a Nuvem entre sus brazos y teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, Zodiac (Vaan se quedaría con el nombre) se preguntó porqué le habían dicho esas cosas a él de todas las personas. ¿No se les había ocurrido pensar que podría ser un partidario de Arcadia?

Mirando al cielo del atardecer, él supuso que buscaría un hotel por la noche y seguiría con las compras y los planes otro día. Lo que él quería era un baño y un buen descanso.


	2. Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente, con energías renovadas y la mente clara, Zodiac se levantó a la salida del sol como era su costumbre. Esa noche, inusualmente, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla como los pasados cuatro años, sino un sueño sobre Reks.  
>Él había buscado, por supuesto, si podría salvar a su hermano en esta época, pero llegó demasiado tarde, su hermano ya estaba ...<br>Extinguiendo la tristeza sin piedad, Zodiac se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia después de dos días de caminata eran una bendición, lamentablemente Nuvem no compartía su cariño por el aseo, negando a acercarse a dos metros del agua. Dándose por vencido, Zodiac pasó a la segunda actividad del día: buscar información.  
>Antes, cuando había ido a comprar al Bazar, no sólo había conseguido cosas que necesitaba, sino también noticias que le serían útiles; como por ejemplo el hecho de que había vuelto siete años en el pasado y que ahora se encontraba en el 705. Un año después de la caída de Nabudis y uno antes de conocer a Ashe. Todavía faltaban dos para el comienzo de la guerra, aunque si todo salía bien (Zodiac se aseguraría de ello) nunca habría ninguna.<br>La información que ahora necesitaba era la de los movimientos de la Resistencia, la del conde Ondore, Reddas y Al-Cid, la ubicación de las gemas del Ocaso, la Penumbra y el Alba, donde se encontraban los Espers, las condiciones de las flotas arcadianas (Bahamut, Shiva, Ifrit, Alexander y Leviathan), las acciones de la Casa Solidor, el laboratorio Draklor (Cid) y Rozaria, el estado del Cristal del Sol y los progresos de la neticita artificial. Oh, y no olvidemos el Strahl y sus dos ocupantes.  
>No hace falta decir, esa era demasiada información para conseguir en poco tiempo. Incluso alguien como él, que tenía una idea general, se veía en apuros para hacerlo en sólo unos días. ¿Porqué en pocos días? Bueno, Zodiac tenía planeado hacer algo... ilegal, y estaba bastante seguro de que buscar información como un fugitivo no era una buena idea.<br>Saliendo a las calles y adentrándose en el bazar, Zodiac empezó a mirar entre las gangas y los objetos que podrían serle útiles, Nuvem siguiéndolo como una sombra. Su mirada se deslizó hacia unos fusibles que sabía que le serían útiles para su cercano viaje.  
>"¿Interesado en mecánica? Estos son bastante raros, pero casi nadie los compra creyendo que estan rotos o son inútiles. ¡Bah!, ¡no saben apreciar las buenas piezas!" Levantando la cabeza para mirar al dueño de la tienda, un Bangaa, Zodiac sonrió un poco.<br>"La mayoría de las personas no saben utilizarlas, pero creo que está bien mientras no saquen todas las buenas partes" Respondió al recordar todas las veces que había ayudado a reparar el Strahl, sólo para tener un infierno y medio al buscar las piezas. Aparentemente, mientras que no sabían usarlos, algunas personas las compraban como rarezas.  
>"¡Haha! ¡Me gustas chico! Yo soy Blopp, comerciante de piezas mecánicas, así que si alguna vez necesitas algo de metal sólo tienes que buscarme" Blopp dijo con una jovialidad envidiable. Preguntándose que fue lo que dijo para poder caerle bien al Bangaa, Zodiac observó sus rasgos, el nombre y el rostro pareciendole conocidos pero sin poder ubicar. A lo mejor lo conoció en el pasado. O en el futuro.<br>"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zo-" Congelándose en medio de la introducción, su mirada se intensificó sobre la aparentemente normal llave que estaba entre las otras cosas. ¿Acaso esa no era... la llave del subterráneo de Sochen?  
>"No tienes que darme tu nombre si no quieres, aquí hay muchas personas que prefieren no usarlo" La voz de Blopp lo trajo nuevamente al presente, dándose cuenta de su error.<br>"Oh no, lo siento, mi nombre es Zodiac y suelo viajar mucho por zonas salvajes. En un tiempo me adentraré en unas minas y estoy buscando algo que me ayude" Dijo con normalidad incluso cuando su mirada escaneaba disimuladamente la llave.  
>"En ese caso los fusibles que mirabas te vendrían de maravilla para proveer de luz, y también te recomendaría estos cables por si la conexión está cortada, esos monstruos no saben alejarse de la electricidad" Riendo un poco al aparente disgusto que Blopp le tenía a los monstruos, Zodiac tomó la llave de una manera casual.<br>"¿Mmm, que es esto?" Dijo al tiempo que examinaba el objeto de cerca. Sip, era de Sochen.  
>"Oh eso lo encontré cerca de los dormitorios que los nobles de Arcadia usan, seguramente era una de sus llaves y quise asustarlos cuando se dieran cuenta de que no estaba, así que la tomé" Lanzando una carcajada a la astucia del Bangaa, Blopp pronto se unió a su diversión.<br>"Ah, llevaré los fusibles y los cables que indicaste" Dijo cuando se hubo recuperado un poco, aunque todavía conservando el humor "Y también la llave, nunca se debe perder la oportunidad de reírse de los nobles" 'Y de tener un medio para infiltrarse en medio de Arcadia', añadió en su mente.  
>"Hahaha, ¡bien dicho! Toma, la llave va por las casa" Un poco sorprendido de haberla conseguido gratis, pero agradeciéndole lo mismo, Zodiac pagó por los otros objetos y los metió en la bolsa.<br>Con un asentimiento de despedida, continuó tranquilamente con su camino, maniobrando entre las multitudes que ocupaban el bazar hasta que se dio cuenta de lo inevitable. Nuvem no estaba.  
>Lanzando unas maldiciones interesantes que hizo varios transeúntes jadear, Zodiac dió un giro de 180 grados, inmediatamente lanzando un hechizo para rastrear a su compañero.<br>Ese hechizo lo había creado él mismo, tomándose un período de cinco meses para completarlo. No hace falta decir que en la guerra había sido una gran ventaja, usándolo para rastrear soldados y hacerles emboscadas, incluso hubo algunos que también lo habían usado para rastrear escorias y monstruos problemáticos, aunque utilizara mucho poder mágico. Para usarlo, sin embargo, se necesitaba una clara imagen mental de lo que se buscaba, y la menor interferencia o distracción hacía fallar el hechizo.  
>Yendo por unos callejones y apresurándose cuando más adelante sintió su presencia, llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Nuvem sentado tranquilamente en los brazos de un soldado imperial.<br>"Tu crees que podrá comer verduras Gysahl?" Un segundo Imperial sentado al lado de ellos le preguntó.  
>"Mmm, no tengo idea pero será mejor que no le demos por si acaso." Nuvem hizo un extraño sonido de decepción que hizo ambos Imperiales reír.<br>"Puede comerlos, pero personalmente creo que prefiere las frutas" Zodiac no pudo evitar intervenir. El por supuesto sabía que se armaría el caos de su vida si alguno de los dos viera su rostro, pero no podía abandonar a Nuvem, y además no sentía ninguna intención maligna proviniendo de ellos.  
>"Ah ¿Así que eres su dueño?" Dijo el soldado que sostenía Nuvem "Deberías tener más cuidado con él, lo encontramos en medio del bazar y estaba a punto de lanzarse en medio del carro de un tendero. Parecía hipnotizado por las frutas de cactus que llevaba."<br>Resistiendo el impulso de golpearse la frente, Zodiac se preguntó si debería empezar a tomar medidas drásticas cuando Nuvem se encontrara en ciudades.  
>"Me disculpo si les ha dado muchos problemas. Recientemente he descubierto que tiene una manía por puestos de comida" Riendo a la aparente frustración de Zodiac, ambos Imperiales le hicieron un lugar entre los escalones en una clara invitación.<br>Zodiac no dudó en sentarse con ellos, pero no bajó la guardia de todos modos. Puede ser paranoico, pero el llevaba cinco años de guerra continua y esas costumbres no morían de un día para otro.  
>"¿Lo has domesticado tú solo? He oído que los monstruos en Salika son muy fuertes e indomables así que suponía que era imposible lograrlo, pero veo que estoy equivocado" Dijo el Imperial que sostenía Nuvem. Zodiac se preguntó por qué todos le preguntaban lo mismo.<br>"Yo también lo creía hasta que me encontré con una segunda sombra que se negaba a dejarme" Inmediatamente, Nuvem dirigió una intensa mirada en su dirección, claramente molesto por la forma en que lo dijo.  
>Rodando los ojos aunque no pudieran verlo, Zodiac lanzó un suspiro de largo sufrimiento. Nuvem podía ser tan sensible a veces, por no hablar de insistente cuando algo le intrigaba (Zodiac ignoró la parte de él diciendo que ambos se parecían en esos aspectos).<br>Intercambiando miradas divertidas, ambos soldados empezaron a hablarle de los lugares que habían estado y de los monstruos que conocían. Zodiac no pudo evitar sentirse cómodo entre los dos, pero una parte de él notó las miradas de los ciudadanos.  
>Oh, él sabía que todos los soldados eran odiados y él había sentido lo mismo hace tiempo, pero después de conocer a personas como Larsa, Noah y Drace, quienes realmente querían cambiar el sistema Arcadiano hasta el punto de ayudarlos en la guerra, sabiendo que si los descubrían serían considerados traidores, ese prejuicio le pareció un terrible insulto.<br>(Zodiac todavía conservaba un poco de ese prejuicio hacia los nobles, pero eso había sido fundado después de todas las reuniones que asistió.)  
>Así que ignorando a los que lo miraban, Zodiac se concentró nuevamente en la conversación. Tahl (el soldado que sostenía a Nuvem) era alegre y energético, teniendo un gran interés en los distintos tipos de monstruos y con el sueño de ser un domador entre las filas del ejército.<br>Rivorick, el otro soldado, era más perezoso y tranquilo que su amigo, pero tenía una gran mente táctica que Zodiac sabía apreciar en un soldado.  
>Los tres estaban envueltos en una conversación sobre las debilidades de los Lobos Warg cuando un soldado se acercó corriendo hacia los otros dos.<br>"Rivorick! Tahl! ¡Los dos se deben dirigir al sector oeste inmediatamente! ¡Unos mercenarios robaron las provisiones y el capitán los asignó a ustedes como parte del grupo para rastrearlos!" Zodiac levantó una ceja cuando Tahl lanzó unas maldiciones en voz baja haciendo que los suyos propios parecieran para niños.  
>Dando una rápida despedida ("Nos veremos más tarde y cuida de Nuvem""Me alegra saber que se preocupan tanto por mí""Cállate") ambos se lanzaron en una carrera hacia la dirección que el mensajero indicó.<br>Bueno, al menos fue interesante.

* * *

><p>"¿L-lo estás diciendo en serio?" Zodiac no culpaba la incredulidad de Bilbs, trayendo una propuesta como ésta a su puerta.<br>Esa mañana, después de que Rivorick y Tahl se habían ido, se le ocurrió una idea que tendría que tratar con cuidado. Al ser un inminente fugitivo y probablemente con un precio en su cabeza, Zodiac no tendría muchas oportunidades de hacer negocios y vender cosas, así que la idea de contratar a alguien que lo haga por él tenía su mérito.  
>El concepto era bastante simple, Zodiac proveería todos los botines que consiguiera al igual que algunos guiles para empezar el negocio, mientras que el mercader se encargaría de venderlos. La parte delicada venía con la selección de esa persona; a él no le molestaba compartir equitativamente las ganancias, pero el verdadero problema era si la persona lo delataría a Arcadia una vez que explicara sus planes.<br>Alguien ideal sería quien necesitara los guiles lo suficiente para no acusarlo y que no fuera un partidario de los Imperiales, teniendo también experiencia en el arte del comercio. Así fue como Bilbs, el mercader que los soldados habían intimidado, le vino a la mente.  
>"Debes tener en cuenta que podría ser peligroso si te relacionan conmigo." Mientras que Zodiac estaba contento de la buena disposición que presentó el Seeq a escuchar su propuesta, no quería que se metiera en problemas.<br>"¡Si los Imperiales se perjudican con esto, entonces estoy más que dispuesto a ayudar! ¿Pero estás seguro? En esta ciudad es muy poco problabe que duren mucho los negocios, a menos que se vendan armas o armaduras" Zodiac observó como Bilbs parecía repentinamente preocupado, seguramente recordando el incidente de días atrás.  
>"Estaba pensando en conseguir botines y productos de buena calidad, pero que no le interesen a los Imperiales, como lirios de Galbina o telas de seda. Cuando tengas los suficientes recursos podrías contratar a alguien para que haga asuntos en otras ciudades" El rostro del Seeq se iluminó con la posibilidad, haciendo que se pregunte si todos los puestos de la ciudad eran destruidos, o si era por el hecho de que el era un Seeq.<br>"¡Por supuesto que participaré! ¡Puedes confiar en mí para encargarme de los negocios!"  
>Sonriendo un poco al entusiasmo del Seeq, Zodiac empezó a discutir los botines que necesitarían y dónde guardar los demás (Bilbs le aseguró que tarde o temprano vendería todo lo que trajera). Encontrar un lugar en el que esconderlos era un problema ya que Zodiac no podría llevárselos con él y si Bilbs lo escondía lo más probable era que los Imperiales lo encontraran.<br>Conformándose con unas bodegas abandonadas en las afueras de la ciudad (Zodiac le pondría varios hechizos para protegerlo), empezaron a hablar de la segunda parte del negocio: las ganancias.  
>"Se supone que uno debe demandar mayores ganancias y no al revés" Zodiac dijo con una sonrisa irónica cuando media hora después el Seeq todavía insistía en obtener un cuarto del total.<br>"El dinero que me estás ofreciendo ya es suficiente para pagar las medicinas de mi hija y vivir por un mes! Es suficiente con eso" La firmeza del rostro del Seeq hizo que finalmente cediera, pero no sin antes darle una sonrisa triunfante.  
>"Está bien, entonces tendré que conformarme con aumentar el valor de los botines, y con ello la ganancia total" Gimiendo en frustración, el pobre Seeq parecía querer golpearse la frente en frustración. Repetidamente.<br>Con una sonrisa y levantándose del asiento, Zodiac se despidió del Seeq (quien todavía parecía querer discutir su última afirmación) y se marchó de la casa, sin molestarse en llamar a Nuvem sabiendo que lo seguiría.  
>Adentrándose en los callejones para llegar más rápido, Zodiac sintió intriga cuando dos voces que hablaban apresuradamente alcanzó sus oídos. Lanzando un Tenue y moviéndose con más cautela y sigilo, se acercó a la fuente del sonido.<br>"-tienes? Amalia necesita esas identificaciones si quiere adentrarse en los Barrios Ba-"  
>"Shhh, no digas eso en voz alta, nunca se sabe quien puede estar escuchando"<br>Un corto silencio siguió antes de que el sonido de ropa moviéndose llenó el callejón.  
>"Toma, aquí están las seis tarjetas, y una carta que envía Vossler para un lugar de encuentro"<br>"¿Ha logrado reunir fuerzas aquí?"  
>"Así es, pero es mejor que nos marchemos, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí"<br>Con unos saludos de despedida ambos partieron en distintas direcciones, sin duda para despistar a cualquier Imperial que los vea.  
>Zodiac tomó un momento para cerciorarse de que se habían ido definitivamente antes de realizar algún movimiento. Mirando en la dirección de Nuvem y dándole unas palmaditas por quedarse quieto durante el intercambio, se preguntó si en realidad habían sido descuidados en su lugar de encuentro, o Zodiac tenía un increíble sentido para meterse en situaciones que no debería presenciar. Mirando atrás hacia todos los problemas a lo largo de su vida, se inclinó por la segunda.<br>Yendo por un callejón que ninguno de los otros dos habían usado, Zodiac sintió una increíble tentación de viajar hacia Dalmasca sólo para asegurarse de que Ashe se encontraba bien, pero desistió de ese pensamiento.  
>Todavía quedaba un asunto en Nalbina que necesitaba atender.<p> 


End file.
